


Deliverance

by Dulca



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Brief mentions of Sabal and Amita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulca/pseuds/Dulca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Path is no more but he is still alive and for what reason? To be washed of everything and begun anew as the emperor's heir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just winging everything

He had only wanted to stay in Kyrat long enough to scatter the ashes of his beloved mother. But with the kidnapping by Pagan Min himself and the tug of war between Sabal and Amita, there had been simply no time to think about leaving. And even if he were to have time, his passport had been set ablaze along with the corpses and the bus when he had first arrived in Kyrat. And the CIA or the American government won’t help or even lend a hand as they were done with Kyrat and its business. There was no one to turn to that wouldn’t judge him or plead him to stay and help the cause. Did he not do enough? Has he not shed enough blood on the land of his ancestors?

Tired eyes looked of into the mountains, where snow capped each and every one of them. Durgesh is fresh within his mind and hands, the feel of cold biting at his very skin as he scaled down. It felt like everything had just happened. But that wasn’t true was it? Dropping his gaze, Ajay, son of Mohan, stares at the shackles around his limbs. Chain long enough for him to move comfortably but not long enough to reach anything significant. Basic needs like bathroom and food were brought to him by servants with downcast eyes. For those who did look at him when bringing substance ,pity was the only thing there.

**Pity.**

He wonders for a moment about which would he have preferred and finds himself choosing the servants with downcast eyes. At least then, he wouldn’t need to see the very thing he had avoided after the Golden Path was annihilated and him captured. It was all because of him. He ruined everything! That man had been the one to do this to him. If it weren’t for the bus incident, everything would have gone smoothly and the ashes of his mother would be in Lakshamana. Where she had requested to be placed.

Now her urn is in the hands of the king of Kyrat.

Was he a failure? A simple request by his dying mother could not even be completed. And to add salt to the injury, he still had not gotten anywhere with the location of Lashamana. Before long, Ajay’s thoughts are interrupted as usual by the one and only King Min. Ajay has grown accustomed to the sound of those particular shoes and finds himself loathing the sound and the one wearing them. Was this punishment? 

“How are you _my dear boy_?”


End file.
